A Thousand Wishes
by Jaded Past
Summary: Jimmy and Rachel are in love, but what happens after a mysterious night at Jimmy's? (Humor kicks in after chapter 2). COMPLETE.
1. Pregnant?

**Disclaimer: If I owned Case Closed, would I be here writing fan fiction about it?**

**AN: Hey, y'all. I'm hoping to reach my goal of 50 reviews with this story or the Fruit's Basket one that I'm gonna put up next, so if you happen to stumble onto this story, and you don't want to flame me, please review! I hope you all enjoy it! (Oh, and I watch the dub, so I'm using the North American names)**

**Chapter One-Pregnant?**

**Rachel's heavy eyes opened slowly. Without moving her head, her eyes darted around. 'This isn't my room...' She thought. She started to sit up, but realized that she couldn't. There was an arm hanging limply over her waist.**

**She thought a moment, closing her eyes for another second. And that's when she remembered the night before. A hot red blush crept across her cheeks. To confirm what she was remembering, she lifted her head to see Jimmy asleep behind her.**

**She felt as though her cheeks were going to spontaneously combust. He was wearing just a pair of jeans.**

**'What am I doing? I'm only 17!' She thought.**

**She abruptly sat up, causing Jimmy to awaken. His eyes were squinted in confusion for a minute until he remembered too. **

**He sat upright next to her. **

**There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. And then...**

**"Rach?" Jimmy cautiously asked.**

**She stood up and ran off, making Jimmy even more confused. **

**Later that day, Jimmy and Rachel sat in silence again at a local diner. Jimmy was thinking even harder than Rachel was. He thought of what it felt like, he thought of what people would think of them as a couple at school, he thought of what happened when Rachel told Richard and Eva, and he thought of what Rachel thought. Then, a terribly scary thought crossed his mind.**

**"Rachel?"**

**She looked up. "Yeah, Jimmy?"**

**"What if... What if you're..." His voice trailed off.**

**"Yes?"**

**"What if you're pregnant?"**

**Rachel's eyes widened, and she quickly looked away, blushing.**

**Jimmy tipped the waitress as she brought their bill, and the two left the diner to go on a walk. After a while, Rachel sighed and tapped Jimmy on the shoulder. He turned and she was in his arms. Tears were leaking down her face and sobs were escaping her lips.**

**Jimmy didn't know what to say, besides, "Shhh...". He held her there for a few minutes. She finally sniffed and backed away, the cold night air stinging her wet face.**

**"Jimmy..." She said. "What if I am...?" She looked down. "What will people think?"**

**Jimmy couldn't answer these questions. He just smiled weakly at the only girl he'd ever loved. **

**They walked to the drugstore, and Rachel led Jimmy to the right aisle. She picked out a box, and they paid for it and left to Jimmy's house.**

**A few hours later, Rachel tested herself in the bathroom. She trudged out the door and up to Jimmy. "..........."**

**"So, are you?"**

**She took a deep breath and started to answer.**

**Hey guys! Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. It'll get better, I promise. I really didn't mean for it to get angsty, but hey, I think it turned out all right. Like I said, I'm trying to reach my goal, so please just take a minute to review. Thanks so much!**


	2. Acceptance

**TT Thank you guys so much! 21 reviews on just a short first chapter! I tried to update sooner, but I was pelted with homework! I had to go to parent-teacher conferences, and I got in trouble... So, here I am! Hope you all like the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Even though I'm an author, I am not the author of Case Closed. Go find Gosho Aoyama, he'll tell you...**

**Chapter Two- Acceptance**

**Jimmy stared blankly at Rachel as she busted into tears. "Are you?"**

**She muttered something that Jimmy couldn't hear. He sighed and held her to him. After a few minutes, Rachel stretched herself up and whispered in Jimmy's ear. "Yes..."**

**Jimmy didn't stop hugging her. A million thoughts were crossing his mind at once. How would they handle this so young? They were still in high school. He knew that there was a slight chance that they would lose the baby-- but did he want that? Did Rachel want that?**

**"Rach?" He softly whispered.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Was it worth it?"**

**For the first time in a little while, Rachel smiled. She started to giggle. Harder and harder, until Jimmy did too.**

**"What is it that's funny?"**

**"YOU! You were really good, and that's funny, because I was the first one ever and you were GOOD!"**

**"...Uh.... Just good?" He smiled.**

**"How was I?"**

**Jimmy blushed and looked at the ceiling. "Uh...."**

**Jimmy was happy that Rachel could smile again. To tell the whole truth, that was all that crossed his mind. To make Rachel smile...**

**After a few more laughs passed, Rachel got serious again. **

**"How am I gonna tell Mom and Dad."**

**Shit. Jimmy and Rachel had completely forgotten about Richard and Eva. Eva would probably lecture Rachel having a detective as a boyfriend. Richard would probably kill her detective boyfriend. They each had their own fears about it.**

**"Well. You could just not tell them until it's already happened..."**

**"But I have to go home to Dad tonight..."**

**"You could stay here. I have a spare bedroom for you."**

**"OK."**

**So, Rachel took a shower and let Jimmy lead her to her temporary room. **

**But halfway through the night, Rachel woke up and longed to be with Jimmy. She got up and wrapped the quilt around herself, and set out to find his room.**

**It was about 10 minutes before she actually found it. She slowly walked in, being quiet so that she didn't wake him up. She curled up at his feet, and tried to go to sleep, but didn't get to.**

**Jimmy sat up and looked down at her oddly. "Rach?"**

**"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to be with you."**

**He grinned warmly at her and helped her up to the top of the bed. He hugged her and said goodnight, and they went to sleep, forgetting all the bad that was bound to befall them soon.**

**Ooh, slightly fluffy. Well, I hope you all enjoy it. I'll update again soon. Thanks so much.**

**R&R!**


	3. Richard and Eva

**Hey, guys. Back with my new chappie! Thanks for all the support on this one. For anyone who likes Fruit's Basket too, I'm going to start a Fruit's Basket fan fic sometime soon! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks so much!**

**Chapter three- Richard and Eva**

**Rachel took a huge deep breath as she and Jimmy walked down the street toward her house the next night. Under much persuasion, Eva had agreed to stop and eat dinner at Richard's house for an anouncement that she and Jimmy had.**

**"It's all right, Rach. They'll forgive us."**

**"Mom might... within a few years... Dad will... In a million..."**

**"They'll understand."**

**"What about Booker and Vivian?" **

**"Good point..." He sweatdropped. **

**"Will they be mad?"**

**"I don't... think so... after a couple days..." He scratched his head, but shook it off. "In any case, what's the worst they'll do? They could shun you, but I doubt it."**

**The rest of the walk was filled with a deep silence. Both were in extremely deep thought. **

**Jimmy and Rachel walked in the door of Richard's house to see Richard and Eva sitting tensely at the table. The two sat down across from them and a deafening silence fell. **

**"So?" Richard asked. "Rachel, Kudo, what is it?"**

**The two teenagers eyed each other nervously. Richard deeply sighed and got a bottle of liquor.**

**"Rachel?" Eva looked suspicious. "What's wrong?"**

**"Well, um..." Rachel trailed off.**

**"She's trying to say that--"**

**"Kudo, let Rachel finish her sentence!" Richard yelled.**

**Eva looked at Richard disgustedly and stood up. She walked over to the teens and pulled them both outside with her. **

**Richard tried to follow, but Eva glared at him and he immediately sat back down.**

**When they were outside, Eva sighed and looked at Rachel wearily. "What's wrong?"**

**"Uh... Well, Jimmy and me... we..." She didn't finished and Jimmy was sure she didn't want to hear it from him.**

**"Let's try it this way. I'll name something, and if it's right, nod, if not, shake your head. You are going out."**

**They both looked to the ground and nodded. "It has something to do with that, right?"**

**They nodded again.**

**"You did something bad?"**

**They hesitated and looked at each other before slowly nodding once more.**

**"You're going to have a baby?"**

**Both of their eyes widened, and they didn't nod, nor did they shake their heads. **

**Eva nodded and let out a deep breath. "I thought so. That's the reason I finally agreed to come tonight."**

**"Um... Are you mad, Mom?" Rachel asked.**

**"Not particularly. But Richard will be. You ready to tell him?"**

**Jimmy looked to Rachel, who looked a little scared, and he knew it was for his sake more than hers. He patted her on the shoulder to reassure her, and then looked up at Eva.**

**"I'll tell him."**

**"That's brave, I better come too. Rachel, why don't you wait out here, that's probably better for you."**

**"OK."**

**Jimmy and Eva walked back to where Richard was sitting and he stood up. "So? What is it?"**

**"Mr. Moore... She's going to have a baby."**

**Richard's eyes got wide. "By who?!"**

**Eva and Jimmy sweatdropped. "Him, einstein." Eva said coolly.**

**Richard clenched his teeth and looked very angry all of a sudden. **

**He stood there like that for a minute and then glared at Jimmy. He threw the liquor bottle at Jimmy, who jumped out of the way just in time for it to hit the wall behind him.**

**"You little punk!" Richard yelled, charging at him. **

**Although Jimmy could dodge every one of his attacks, it was the thought behind them that counted. Jimmy dodged all his attacks until he grew extremely tired. **

**"So, Rachel's gonna stay with me for a while, OK, Mr. Moore?"**

**Before either Richard or Eva could respond, Jimmy walked back out of the house to Rachel, who was standing nervously at the door. **

**"How'd it go?" She asked.**

**Jimmy started to tell her all about it until she started to look a little bit dizzy and sickly. As Jimmy finished his sentence, she threw up all over him.**

**"Are you OK, Rach?"**

**"No, I don't feel good."**

**Jimmy nodded and lifted her up. And he carried her all the way back home.**

**!!! So, there you go. Richard and Eva know that she's pregnant. Now we've just got Booker, Vivian, Serena, and maybe Dr. Agasa too. Thanks for all the support and ideas. I hope you liked this chapter! **

**R&R!!!**


	4. Symptoms and Mood Swings

**Thanks for all the reviews, plus the criticism, but, I do have one thing to say. Relikiea, I know that there's no way of telling that early, but only for about two weeks. But this would be a pretty boring start, ne? So I had to rush things a little. I'm working on adding a little humor, but it might take another chapter or so before I can do that. It's a little hard to bring humor to this kind of story this early. Please enjoy this chapter and keep the reviews coming!**

**Chapter Four-Symptoms and mood swings**

**After the night Jimmy and Rachel told Richard and Eva, Rachel's morning sickness got worse and worse by day. Jimmy had to do his laundry almost every few hours, because what do you know? She only got sick when he was around.**

** Fortunately, everytime they tried to call Booker and Vivian, they couldn't get ahold of them. So it was really surprising one day in Rachel's fourth month, when there was a knock at the door.**

**Before they could even make it to the door, Booker and Vivian let themselves in. "Hey Jimmy!" They called. "We came to visit you!"**

**Jimmy rushed into the room. "Oh, hey..."**

**"Oh hey? Is that all we get?"**

**"Oh..." He walked over and hugged them.**

**The three of them talked for a while, until Rachel, figuring that they were gone, walked in, holding her oddly large stomach and talking a lot about how she looked in maternity clothes.**

**"Jimmy, do you think this one makes me look fatter than I should?"**

**She was wearing a huge, but tightly-fitting shirt that said, "Baby" all over it.**

**Then she looked up. Jimmy looked frozen in his spot. Rachel flinched at the sight of Jimmy's parents.**

**"Hi, Mr.Kudo, Mrs.Kudo..." She mumbled whisperedly.**

**"Oh, Rachel!" Vivian was smiling, but she had an odd look on her face. "What happened, dear? Who was it?"**

**Silence filled the room and Jimmy could swear that he heard crickets chirping in the background. The two eyed each other and then eyed her stomach.**

**"Um... Jimmy..." She mumbled to the floor more than to Vivian. **

**"Who dear?" She walked over to Rachel and Rachel whispered in her ear, "Jimmy..." **

**She looked very surprised for a moment. Then she smiled weakly and sat back down next to Booker. "Well..." She closed her eyes and mopped the sweat off of her forehead. "It seems that we're going to be grandparents then..."**

**"Do you have a problem with that or something?" Rachel started to cry. Then she ran out of the room, leaving a deafening silence over Jimmy and his parents.**

**Finally, Vivian said something. "Jimmy, when was the last time she's been to the doctor?"**

**"About... 3 months ago, why?"**

**"And how far along is she?"**

**"4 months."**

**"Just as I thought... She's too big to be normally four months. You ought to have that examined."**

**"By the way." Booker finally said something. "When the baby's born, you might want to open up the spare room right next to yours... We're going to stay a couple of extra days to make sure the two of you don't... try anything..."**

**Jimmy blushed. "OK... well then... I've gotta go make sure we're not inevitably making her mood swings worse... See you guys later..."**

**And the two of them left. Jimmy crept cautiously into the room that Rachel was in. He sat down next to her. "Rach?"**

**"What?" She sounded dull, and sort of sullen. **

**"They're gone..."**

**"Well what are you telling me for? I don't care! Go get me a pickle and mustard sandwich... and some ramen..."**

**"Er, yes ma'am!" **

**And he rushed out of the room smiling to go and feed the pregnant lady...**

**Did that chapter seem kind of... off... to you guys?**


	5. Ultrasound

**Hiya! I reached my goal! 50 reviews. I'm hoping for 100 now! Anyway, I'm planning to make this story about 10 chapters and then I can start my Fruit's Basket one. I hope that you will all read that one too. Thanks so much!**

**Chapter Five- Ultrasound**

**"They said I was bigger than I should be, right?" Rachel asked Jimmy through a mouthful of mustard and pickle. "What do you think they meant?"**

**"I don't know. She also wanted to know if you'd been to the doctor yet... maybe that was a hint as to what she'd meant?"**

**"Should we go to the doctor's?"**

**"I guess so. Maybe there's something wrong..." He looked worried.**

**The next day, the two of them walked to the doctor's. Jimmy nervously bit his fingernails to shreds as the nurse calculated the total cost. "$1000." She told them.**

**He looked like he was about to faint. Rachel smirked and led him to the office, whispering simply, "We'll make Dad pay for it..."**

**The doctor did an ultrasound to look at the baby in Rachel's stomach. He had agreed that she was much too large to be only four months if things were working out normally. And by the end of the ultrasound, he had come to a conclusion that he hesitated to tell them about.**

**"So, anything wrong, doc.?" Jimmy asked, his nails still coming off in shreds.**

**"Oh, nothing's wrong... but uh... I have to ask you... how old are the two of you?"**

**"Seventeen." Rachel answered. She was uncomfortable too.**

**"Yeah... I knew the two of you looked young... hey... are you excited about having this baby?" **

**Jimmy and Rachel exchanged awkward glances and slowly nodded.**

**"Good... and... how do you feel about... two?"**

**It took them a second to understand what the doctor meant and when they did, they both looked at each other in awe, surprise, horror, and excitement.**

**"Twins..." The doctor said. "Both boys... you two are going to be in over your heads, you know that?"**

**"Uh... is that... going to cost extra when the birth rolls around?" Jimmy asked, more nervous than ever, and now biting his lip because there was almost nothing left of his fingertips.**

**Rachel hit him. "Jimmy!"**

**"Sorry Rach..."**

**"No, it won't cost anymore here, but you might as well double the price on toys and diapers and formula and baby food..."**

**"Damn..." **

**"So, this visit still costs a thousand."**

**Jimmy paid the doctor and dizzly walked out of the hospital.**

**The two sat at home uncomfortably later.**

**"Rach, how are we going to afford this?"**

**"We'll do the best we can. Not to mention, your father is a novelist, your mother is an actress, my father, and you are detectives, and my mother is an attorney, so it's not like we're that poor or anything..."**

**"Yeah. But it's expensive just to take care of ourselves, let alone two babies..."**

**Rachel smiled and walked to the refrigerator. "Hey, at least you don't have to go through this..." She smiled wider, patted her stomach, and ate a peanut butter, pickle, and cheese pizza.**


	6. What is this, a hotel?

**Well, here I am. Chapter six! I think this is a longer chapter than usual...**

**Chapter Six- What is this, a hotel?**

**When daylight broke through the windows the next morning, Jimmy immediately stirred. He squinted at the sunlight which was burning his eyes painfully. He saw Rachel still sleeping peacefully at the other side of the bed and smiled warmly.**

**He watched her snoring softly at first, but his eyes uncontrollably wandered to her oversized and bulging mid-section. Two emotions tried to take over at once- fear and happiness. His hand moved slowly toward it, but just as he managed the lightest tap, there was a loud banging on the front door.**

**He snapped his hand away and stood up, immediately slipping a pair of jeans over his boxers and wandered to the front door. As soon as he opened it, Richard, Eva, and Dr. Agasa stepped in.**

**Eva shook her head disapprovingly at what Jimmy was wearing. "Jimmy, you ought to try putting on a shirt." She said coolly.**

**Richard walked right up to im and looked him directly in the eye. "Where's Rachel, Kudo?"**

**Jimmy peered at the clock. 5:50 am. "Sleeping... Like normal people..." He said warily.**

**Dr. Agasa smiled. "Well, Jimmy," He said in his awkward accent. "How is the baby?"**

**"Oh, they're fine."**

**"They're?" Eva pointed out.**

**"Twins..." Jimmy said. "Can I go back to bed now?"**

**"Jimmy, we all decided that we're going to stay over to help out with Rachel." Dr. Agasa sai.**

**"That's thoughtful of you, but no thanks."**

**"Listen, punk." Richard grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. "We're staying over, and that's it. We know you have guest rooms... and liquor!"**

**"Fine..." Just as Jimmy was leading them toward the hallway, there was another knock on the door. It was Vivian and Booker this time.**

**"Hello, Jimmy, How's the babies?" Booker asked, the second he stepped in.**

**"And what are you wearing?" Vivian added.**

**"And let me guess..." He shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. "You two want to stay and help me and Rachel out?"**

**"Exactly!" Booker exclaimed.**

**"Fine. Just.. pick a room while I help these three..."**

**At that particular moment, Rachel came bouncing down the stairs in Jimmy's overlarge T-shirt and a pair of extremely short shorts. "Hey, Jimmy, I--" She eyed the five visitors, closed her eyes and turned around, saying, "Nevermind."**

**Jimmy gave the visitors guest rooms and then dragged himself back to his room. Rachel was sitting on the bed looking at her stomach, which was now exactly six inches from flat.**

**He walked over, smiling happily. "Hey, Rach."**

**She quickly looked up as he sat next to her. "What are they all doing here?"**

**"They want to help."**

**"So they know about the twins?"**

**"Uh-huh..."**

**"Hmm... Hey... go get me some tea... and a pickle would be nice..."**

**"You have the weirdest cravings..."**

**After he delivered the craving, he was on his way to the kitchen for himself when he ran into Booker.**

**"Dad?"**

**"Hello! Just exploring the hallways of the old place." He grinned sheepishly at the skepticism etched on Jimmy's face. "Oh, all right. I was looking for you too."**

**"For what?"**

**"Oh, to talk."**

**"About?"**

**"Let's go outside and talk. You seem to be running a hotel here."**

**"No kidding."**

**Five minutes later, they sat on the front porch. The air was dry and cold, and snow littered the ground like trash. The December sky seemed to hold some king of odd glory.**

**"So... what is it you wanted to talk about?"**

**"Jimmy... Are you prepared for this?"**

**"What? Running a hotel service?"**

**"No... having twins? Or let alone being a father at all?"**

**"What precisely do you mean by 'prepared'?"**

**"Will you be able to handle it."**

**"I'll try... Can't be harder than being a detective."**

**"Actually... it's the hardest thing I ever did."**

**"Yes... but you're not a detective."**

**"Point is..." He stared at Jimmy, who looked away. "I was even older than you are and even though I thought at first that it wouldn't be too hard, I realized that after you were born, I wasn't near mature enough yet."**

**"Well... there isn't much I can do now, is there?"**

**"Oh, no. You'll be able to do it. All I'm saying is... be careful."**

**Jimmy was about to say something else, but her remembered that Rachel was almost constantly in need of help. He sighed, stood up, nodded, and entered the house again.**

**Rachel was on the couch chatting with Vivian and Eva. Richard was yelling at Dr. Agasa for something across the room, and Dr. Agasa obviously didn't take him seriously, as he was laughing.**

**Jimmy grinned and started to walk away, but was stopped. "Jimmy?"**

**"Uh-huh?"**

**He walked over to her. She hugged him. "Thanks for taking such good care of me lately." She kissed his cheek, making him turn redder than a tomato. "Now... go get me sandwich."**

**"Pickle and mustard?"**

**"You know it!"**

**And once again, he fed the pregnant lady.**


	7. Problem?

**Hello! I'm sorry that it's been a few days since I updated, but I've had the strangest two problems developing my story line. One, I can ask you guys about. I've decided to name one of the twins Conan, because that's how I've always thought it should be. However, I can't decide what to name the other one. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know. The second problem, I can't tell you guys about, as it may ruin the ending. But here I am, chapter seven.**

**Chapter Seven-Problem?**

**About a week after the guests left, Rachel was about halfway through the fifth month. She was now sucessfully heavier than Jimmy. Everything was going good until her doctor's appointment one day.**

**The doctor decided to do an ultrasound to make sure everything was OK. He was about to do another one, when Jimmy noticed the look on his face. It was worried, and sad somewhere within.**

**"What's wrong, doc?" He asked.**

**"Well, let me ask you a question, Rachel. How much do you eat?"**

**Rachel didn't know what to say except, "A lot."**

**"Let's put it this way. Was yesterday an average day, foodwise?"**

**She nodded.**

**"And could you tell me all you ate between the minute you woke up to the minute you went to sleep?"**

**"Well... yeah... I had a bowl of ramen and two nashis for breakfast at around seven... then at 9:30, I had a medium size bag of Cheetohs... all of them... at around ten, I had a half bag of apple chips... at noon, I had lunch, three pickle and mustard sandwiches and two boxes of juice. I ate again at three. I had two oranges and a one liter of coke. At six, I had a triple McDonalds salad and a super size frie... at nine, I had a half box of oreos. At ten, I had a coke, and then I went to bed."**

**"Hm... people say that when you're pregnant, eat all you want, don't they?"**

**"Yes."**

**"The truth is... you have to eat a lot, but you're eating way too much..."**

**"Is something wrong inside of her?" Jimmy sounded worried, dropping the sick face that he had when he registered so much food at once.**

**"There is a risk by eating as much as you have. There is about a forty percent chance that you will lose one of the babies. right now, you're all right. Tone it down a little bit on the eating, OK?"**

**"How much can I eat now?"**

**"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and a snack after each one. But make sure it goes in that order. And try getting a little more sleep than ten to seven. Sleep in and go to sleep an hour earlier. Don't lift too much at once."**

**"OK. And, um... you don't think..."**

**"If you stick to that schedule, I think that he'll be fine."**

**Jimmy and Rachel looked at each other awkwardly.**

**That night, Rachel had to fight the tantalizing urge to eat a box of cookies. But she could handle it. If for the sake of one of her sons, she could handle it.**

**I will try to update soon, but it's getting harder! I hope you all are still reading this! Love ya'll!**


	8. Final Stages

**I am SO sorry you guys! I haven't felt motivated enough to update lately, but I knew I had to. I can't guarantee that I'm going to be able to finish the story at the pace I was originally hoping for, but at least here's chapter eight. I hope I didn't lose any readers or fans! Thanks so much!**

**Chapter eight- Final stages**

**Rachel had finally reached the ninth month. She was trimming her eating schedule down, and the doctor said that the babies were doing alright again, and he was almost certain that they would make it. One night, it was a little past midnight, and Jimmy and Rachel were laying in bed and staring into each other's eyes, and talking. Both were tired, but neither could really go to sleep. Rachel felt like something was wrong.**

**Eventually though, she did get to sleep... only to be woken up by Jimmy a half hour later. "Rach? Rach?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"Are you wetting yourself?"**

**Rachel looked at him oddly for a minute until she felt hot, awkward liquid under the covers. Before she could say anything, she grabbed her stomach. "Contraction..." She said, in obvious pain.**

**Jimmy's eyes widened and he jumped up and got the phone to call the doctor. A few minutes later he ran in and told Rachel that the doctor said to hurry to the hospital, because it was a bad idea to let the babies stay in there for too long without the amniotic fluids.**

**So Rachel got her bag and they ran out to go to the hospital. They made it about a half hour later, and the nurse told Rachel she was dialated at six already.**

**About an hour into the labor process, the nurse came in with odd news. "One of the baby's heart rate is dropping everytime you have a contraction. That should mean that he has the cord wrapped around his neck. We're gonna have to take it c-section."**

**"C-section?" Rachel looked sick.**

**So they took her into surgery. About another half an hour later, they had finished, and Jimmy still stood next to Rachel. They had offered to let him watch, but he decided just to stand with her, and hold her hand.**

**She looked sort of scared and tired after they took the babies to clean them up. She didn't notice the way that Jimmy was looking at her. When she finally looked up at him, he was smiling softly.**

**"Jimmy?" She whispered.**

**He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Thank you Rachel..." **

**Rachel smiled, and closed her heavy eyelids because she was so tired.**

**And thus, the babies were finally born.**

**Yay! I finished the chappie! There will be one more chapter, so keep reading. Hopefully I can manage those last seventeen reviews so that I can make one hundred! Thanks so much! Love ya!**


	9. Home Again

**Oy! yawn I'm up way too early and I need more coffee... And I have to go to school in less than an hour... so I'll try to type this up quickly. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry Natsuko!**

**Chapter nine- Home Again**

**It was Rachel's last day in the hospital to recover, and she was getting excited to bring the babies home. She had named them Conan and Billy (it's just a name that I like, change it in your mind if you want). One thing that was interesting about them was that they weren't identical like a lot of twins were.**

**Conan had bushy dark hair, Jimmy's color, and though it was hard to tell, Rachel's eyes, whereas Billy looked just like Rachel, but didn't have any hair yet.**

**Jimmy and Rachel spent a lot of time just smiling at each other and sitting in the hopital bed holding the two boys they had created. Though there had been so many months of preparation to be parents, it still felt so strange to them.**

**A day later, they brought them home, Rachel walking next to Jimmy who was holding both boys in their car seats.**

**"Welcome home." Jimmy whispered to the boys, though he also meant it towards Rachel.**

**Ten years later...**

**"Dad? Dad?" A boy's voice whispered. "Dad? Oh, man! Mom? Mom?"**

**Rachel's sleeping face twitched and she opened her eyes. "Conan? What is it?"**

**"Come on! It's already six! We have to go."**

**Jimmy smiled and opened one eye. "I don't recall buying two alarm clocks when we had these kids ten years ago..."**

**"It comes with it." Billy's quiet voice said from behind, and you could tell that he had a smirk on his face as usual. **

**Conan jumped up and down. "Come on!"**

**Rachel smiled and closed her eyes. "Alright. Be out there in a minute to take care of it. Right Jimmy?"**

**"Uh huh..."**

**So both boys left the room, and Rachel rolled over to face Jimmy. "Go take your sons to school."**

**"Uh huh--- hey! You have to come to!"**

**"Let me think... nope."**

**"Oh, you're cruel..."**

**"You know you love it."**

**He stood up reluctantly and stretched. He was wearing boxers, and shorts that hung an inch below his waist so that you could see his boxers.**

**He slipped on some shoes and walked down the stairs. Rachel listened. **

**"Dad? Aren't you going to wear a shirt? Everyone'll see you." Conan said.**

**Jimmy was evidently smirking. "Nope. Comfortable how I am. Besides, how else to motivate my dear sons to stop missing the bus?"**

**"Eww..." Rachel heard Billy mutter.**

**She couldn't help but smile. And then her eyes closed.**

**She woke up a few minutes later to a sinking weight on the bed. She opened her eyes to see Jimmy rubbing his eyes wearily.**

**"Hey sleepy..." He said.**

**"Hey..."**

**He smiled and leaned down and kissed her gently. "Love you, Rach."**

**She smiled. "Love you too, Jimmy."**

**And... cut! Damn, not bad... only took fifteen minutes... I can still eat breakfast! Yay! Well, that's it for this story. Love ya'll for reading and liking. Stay tuned for my Fruit's Basket one coming up some time in the next month. Please help me reach my goal. I think I have about 89 reviews right now... eleven to go! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Happy new year!**


	10. Author's note

**This is just an author's note to some of you who said interesting things or asked a question somewhere in all the reviews I got. By the way, if you took the time to review, thank you! I appreciate it.**

**OK, first of all, chapter nine was the last chapter, and so don't wait for a new one. Second, the name Billy, it's like, the name of a singer I like, only spelled differently, and I don't know how I came up with it, but it's just because I like it. Like I said, just change it in your mind if you don't like it.**

**Also, I just wanted to tell you about how great this has been. You want to know my biggest stat on a story on my other account was before I wrote this one? I had 16 chapters and nine reviews total, and they were all from my friends that go to school with me. So when I opened my e-mail box and found twenty-one reviews on the first chapter of a story I wasn't even going to write, it made me feel really good, and that's why I'm always saying thanks and all that. **

**And speaking of thanks, I have you folks to thank eternally for all of those reviews. I believe with the last few, I made it to about 93, so only seven to go. **

**It's looking to me that the Fruit's Basket story should be coming out in about two to three weeks, because I have icky midterms next week! I hate math and geography... anyway, so once that agonizing time passes, I should be able to write a storm. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through this whole thing even if some of the ideas seemed strange. And thanks for not hesitating to point them out. **

**Well, homework calls. See you guys later. Love ya!**


End file.
